Smoke and Mirrors
by Mercury112
Summary: Rhaegar wins the battle of the Trident, but the game continues.
1. Chapter 1

**Daenerys**

Daenerys watched as her three nephews stepped before her brother King Rhaegar. It was the beginning of 299 AC and only two moons ago they fought the Ironborn beneath the walls of Seaguard while the King squashed them in Pyke. Daenerys wasn't there to pay witness to the battle, but she heard the stories. They say her nephews Prince Aegon an Prince Jon lured the out to the open field, before Lord Mallister and Prince Daeron's men gave the fearsome men the final deathblow.

A dozen of times Viserys two children demanded to hear the tale, before her brother sent them to bed. Visery was not a man of war, though he knew how to hold a blade. It was partly shame and partly his temper that made him react in such a manner.

Still, he was there to behold the victory of his nephews. And while he was no great soldier he had served diligently as her brother's Master of Laws for nearly three years and not once did the King complain about his service. Even the smallfolk liked her brother. He was strict, but in equal measure. It happened often enough that a lord could get away with a crime, but Viserys never failed to let the King's law prevail.

Especially, her Lady Mother was proud of Viserys, though she was not any less proud of her grandsons. Even from afar Daenerys was able to see her bright smile, though her skin looked like pale glass. She ought to rest more, Daenerys thought. Her Lady Mother always had a delicate health, but didn't like to think on the causes.

 _My birth_ , she knew and lifted her head to get a better look at her nephews, the King and his Queen.

Her brother looked still pale, but that was no surprise. Only a week ago he suffered another bout of fever that nearly scared them to death. The only blessing was that her brother the King didn't fall ill during the campaign against the Ironborn.

His Queen, Cersei Lannister was at his side, but had only eyes for her only son Prince Daeron. He and his twin Deana were the only offspring from his third marriage, though some people, among them most Dornish, still saw Princess Elia of Dorne as her brother's rightful wife. Said Princess was also there to pay witness to Prince Aegon's victory.

What her brother the King thought on this matter was a mystery to her. Rhaegar was not the kind of man who bared his emotions to the world, not even to his own family. Yet Daenerys believed to know whom of his three wives her brother loved the most. Every year on the day of Lyanna's passing her brother sent a wreath of winter roes to Winterfell to decorate her tomb. Daenerys always found it rather strange that her brother didn't bury his wife with the rest of his family, though she would never to ask him. Only Jon was allowed to speak about Lyanna Stark in the King's presence.

First appeared Prince Aegon, a black doublet and a crimson cloak draped around his shoulders. His pale silver hair was freshly cut and barely reached his shoulders. It gave him a boyish looked that suited his hot-headed personality.

 _Aegon is like a wild dragon_ , Princess Elia had japed more than when Daenerys, Rhaenys and Aegon went to visit her in her villa overseeing the Blackwater. She resided there like a Queen, though she wore no crown. Queen Cersei disliked this, but her brother the King was adamant on this matter. Thus Princess Elia had remained, the shadow that dimmed Queen Cersei's light, though it was known far and wide that Lyanna Stark was even more hated by the Queen. Nobody was allowed to speak her name without arousing the Queen's displeasure. Daenerys dared to do it once and was promptly sent away to think about her vile words.

Not that she cared. The monthly visits to Queen Cersei's solar were always an annoyance to her. Rhaenys and Daenerys usually passed their time by playing games or reading books, though the Queen scolded them more than once for lack of interest in needlework. To please the Queen both Rhaenys and Daenerys learned the high harp, though Rhaenys was leagues better than her and had a far more suitable singing voice.

Daenerys was not able to hear what Rhaegar said, because the words were drowned out by the hushed whispers echoing around her, but she believed to know it when she noticed Aegon's smile.

 _The King intends to make Aegon Lord of Dragonstone,_ her Lady Mother had informed her not long ago.

Next came her second nephew, Prince Jon. She birthed him in a tower in Dorne after her brother defeated Robert Baratheon and his horde of rebels near the river Trident. It was a more than bloody battle that painted the waters red and nearly cost her brother's life. Even now his arm ailed him where Robert Baratheon hit him with his mighty warhammer. Ser Barristan had told them tale more than a thousand times, but it never failed to instil fear in her heart.

Jon had little of her brother's looks. He was neither tall nor small, his long solemn face framed by straight brown hair. It curled a little whenever it got wet and Daenerys liked nothing more than to play with it, though Jon hated it when she did that. Now it was kept the way he liked it, namely brushed behind his ears.

His cloak was pale, but the rest of his garb was black. He always loved to wear black. _You should join the Night's Watch, brother_ , Daeron had told him once in a mocking manner and earned himself a sharp rebuke from Aegon. Daeron later claimed it was a jape, but Daenerys didn't believe him.

Again, the Kings spoke. Suddenly, there was utter silence. Daenerys knew why.

 _The King intends to grant Jon the orphaned Lordship of Duskendale_ , her Lady Mother had told her and knew why the assembled people appeared shocked by this act. It was in Duskendale where her father King Aerys was kept for more than six moons, before Ser Barristan was able to smuggle him out of the city. It was a heroic deed, but it couldn't salvage her father's mind. The following years were marked by his descend into madness until he was slain by Ser Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer, though he acted on her Lady Mother's and Princess Elia's behalf. Thus ended the Mad King's life and King Rhaegar's reign began, with fire and blood.

Ser Jaime was later pardoned by the King, but many a man, especially his former brothers still curse him as the Kingslayer.

Daenerys had met him only once, but it was too short a meeting to get a good impression of Tywin Lannister's heir. His brother, Tyrion Lannister was more familiar to her, because Jon took some odd liking to the ugly little man.

 _My sweet sister claims I killed our mother_ , the small lord had told her once in Jon's presence.

 _Your sweet sister the Queen also claims my mother bewitched the King_ , Jon had returned and made the small lord laugh.

At last, even the son of the cursed Lyanna Stark received a round of clapping and his new title: Lord of Duskendale.

 _Truly, Rhaegar has a strange sense of humour_ , she mused and smiled when Jon came to stand beside the King.

The last one to receive his father's praise and the freshly-build Lordship of Summerhall was Prince Daeron. He was ten and three, but quite tall. His beautiful Lannister face and his golden locks earned him much admiration, which only helped to fuel his arrogance.

Queen Cersei had asked the King repeatedly to wed Daenerys to her son, but her brother would never go against her mother's wishes. Her Lady Mother had told her more than once about her kind-hearted friend Joanna Lannister, but Queen Cersei and her Lady Mother rarely saw eye to eye. Especially, her plots against Prince Aegon and Princess angered her greatly.

Barely a year ago, Queen Cersei started to spread rumours about Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys' entanglement which led to a great scandal, as Prince Aegon was betrothed to Margaery Tyrell and Princess Rhaenys to Renly Baratheon. While Prince Aegon's apology to Lord Mace Tyrell was enough to win back Highgarden's favour the Stormlords proved more than stubborn. The demanded an "untouched bride" and thus Rhaegar promised his youngest daughter Princess Deana as a bride to the Lord of the Stormlands. It was the first time that Queen Cersei didn't protest a match for her children. A dozen of different brides had been suggested for Daeron, but the Queen always remained adamant that her beloved son deserved nothing less than a Princess. Promptly, her brother the King suggested Princess Arianne Martell. Queen Cersei rebuffed the idea with the claim that half of Dorne had already slept in the Dornish Princess' bed. Thus Princess Rhaenys ended up betrothed to Lord Edmure Tully, whom she pledged to wed in six moons from now.

Rhaenys was not pleased, but even her mother Princess Elia was in favour of the match. Daenerys herself had yet to be betrothed, though she certainly didn't lack offers. For quite some time her Lady Mother thought she would be wed to Lord Harrold Hardyng, the Lord of the Vale, but no long ago they found out about his string of bastards fathered on a merchant's daughter from Gulltown. Hearing of this, her Lady Mother protested vehemently against this match and the King ultimately decided against it. Her Lady Mother knew her heart on this matter, but there were those lords who would protest against such a match. The Mad King's daughter wed to Lyanna Stark's cursed son. It was unthinkable, but her Lady Mother was known to make the unthinkable happen and only recently proposed a tourney to decide her future match.

 _Jon will not like that_ , she knew but it was an idea that even pleased the King. A tourney was a fair competition. Nobody would be able to claim that the King showed favouritism in deciding her match. Even better was that Jon was a fairly gifted rider. Only Aegon was better, but he already had a bride.

"Did Aegon smile?" Princess Deana, her brother's youngest daughter chirped. She was barely a year younger than Daenerys and rather small for her age, though that couldn't dim her beauty. She had a full face, purple eyes and golden locks reminiscent of her Lannister heritage.

"I suppose," Daenerys added and took the girl's hand. Princess Rheanys followed after them, a forlorn expression apparent on her sun-kissed face. It was a silly question, because Princess Deana was blind due to a nasty bout of sickness in her early childhood. _Did I insult her?_

Princess Deana didn't answer and together they climbed the stairs, leading to her Lady mother's solar.

"Don't fret," Deana said when Daenerys' opened the door. "I am not insulted by your words. I was young when I was blinded, but still recall Aegon's mischievous smiles. I am sure Jon and Daeron looked also splendid. Forgive me for."

Daenerys tried to smile. It always frightened her whenever Deana did these strange things.

 _Deana is blessed by the gods_ , her brother the King had told her more than once.

"I am sure neither Jon nor Daeron would be angry for admiring our wild dragon. Even Princess Elia came to admire her son despite your Lady Mother's obvious displeasure."

"My Lady mother is an unhappy woman," Princess Deana admitted sadly. "She wants father's love, but he only dreams of his wolf maid. Rejected love is a sad thing indeed."

"Indeed," Daenerys confirmed and led the girl to the warm hearth. "And your mother deserves our pity, but Princess Elia doesn't deserve her wrath nor does Jon's dead mother. Both suffered enough."

"Aye," Deana agreed and sat down before the hearth, her unseeing eyes fixed on the curling flames. "Not long ago I dreamed of Jon's mother. I saw her death and father's bitter tears. Just thinking about it makes me want to weep."

The girl trembled and Daenerys leaned down to embrace her. Rhaegar claimed that Deana was graced with the sight, but Daenerys still had her doubts.

"Rhae and Aenys are coming our way," Deana declared softly and smiled.

Daenerys exchanged a strange look with Princess Rhaenys, who had seated herself next to the window sill to watch the courtyard below.

Suddenly, the door burst open and her brother's children stormed inside, followed by their nursemaid. Rhaella was five and sported purple eyes and silver hair. Aenys was only two and sported his mother's blue eyes and freckled cheeks, though he had his father's silver hair.

"Welcome, Lady Allyria," Rhaenys greeted Viserys's wife. "Are the two rascals wild as ever?"

"Wild as ever," the Lady remarked with a mild smile and threw a sharp look at the children, when they tackled Princess Deana to the ground. "I fear my husband spoils them too much."

Princess Daenerys giggled and started to tickle them, but they were quicker and slipped away.

"There you are, my sweets!" Queen Rhaella remarked upon her entrance, a warm smile apparent on her face as she spotted the two children.

The children finally let go of Princess Deana and rushed at her like wild beasts, pulling on her dress and demanding her attention.

"Will there really be tourney?" Rhae demanded to know. "Will we be allowed to attend?"

"Of course, you will," her Lady Mother returned and hoisted Aenys from the ground. He snuggled closer to her and whispered something in her hear that made her smile. Seeing her Lady Mother like this eased her heart. Daenerys knew how hard her life was before her Lord Father's death, though her Prince Rhaegar tried his best to ease her burdens. Only Daenerys, Viserys, Rhaegar and Jon knew about her Lady Mother's devotion to her personal guard Ser Bonifer Hasty. "But this tourney is moons away. First you need to attend your lessons."

They children sighed and complained, but were soon back in their mother's arms.

Daenerys used the moment to excuse herself.

"Give Jon my greetings!" her lady mother whispered into her ear and placed a kiss on her brow, before sending her on her way.

It was hard to keep away from Queen's spies, but there were places in the Red Keep even the Queen didn't know about. Viserys, Daenerys, Aegon, Jon and Rhaenys often explored the maze of corridors situated beneath these old walls when they were children. They say it was built by King Maegor the Cruel, who even buried his builders to hide its secret pathways.

Hiding in the shadows of a high pillar, she slipped past a corridor and opened an old door. Her torch lightened her way and soon she reached the bottom of a staircase, where she found several dragon skulls, their empty eyes piercing her through the darkness. Her brother placed the magnificent skulls in the throne room, but her family owed so many of them that they had to store some of them in this dark cellar.

Quietly, Daenerys passed beneath a particular frightening skull. More and more followed, before she reached the one she was searching for. This skull sported a nasty scar spreading over the dragon's whole skull.

"There you are," a familiar voice greeted. Daenerys narrowed her eyes and then she finally spotted Jon. "Did Viserys' rascals keep you away?"

A hint of a smile tugged on his lips, which made it appear even longer. It was a pale face, chipped from ice. A wolf's face, though he had the eyes of a dragon, her brother's eyes.

None of the King's other children were blessed with their father's eyes. It was no wonder Queen Cersei hated looking at him, though for Daenerys there was nothing more beautiful than these pair of eyes.

They came together swiftly, Jon's rough hands pulling on the chemise of her dress, cupping her breasts in a gentle manner.

She kissed his cheek and smoothed her hand through hair as he brushed up her dress.

He buried himself inside her with one quick thrust that left her gasping for air. He exhaled deeply and rested his head against her brow, before lifting his head to look down at her with his dark eyes.

She kissed him deeply as the waves of pleasure swept her away. It was not long, before he sat her back on the floor, his seed rolling down her thighs.

She had stolen a cup of tansy from the Maester's stash and hoped that he didn't notice its absence.

"That was quick," she teased him afterwards and straightened her dress.

He frowned and smiled at the same time. Only Jon could accomplish such a feat.

"I was gone for six moons. I am out of practice," he defended himself and feigned a wounded ego.

"Where there no pretty ladies to practice on?" she inquired playfully.

"No," he confirmed, which relieved her. "Though I heard Daeron had plenty. He needs to still his longing for Lady Margaery."

"Sadly, Lady Margaery longs for Aegon's crown," Daenerys replied and helped him fasten his cloak.

"True," Jon added and frowned again. "I also heard about the tourney. Is it true?"

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"It was my mother's idea to counter the Queen's constant complaints. It is meant to settle this matter once and for all. Daeron doesn't even want to wed me."

"I don't hold a grudge against my brother," Jon told her. "But he was never good at opposing his mother. He loves her too fiercely."

"You should," she countered. "He is a vain peacock."

"Vain peacock, but still my brother," he returned and clasped her hand. "I will win this tourney. This I swear."

…

 **Info on this story: There are several more romantic pairings that cannot be displayed in the tags: Prince Aegon (Elia's son) x Princess Rhaenys, Prince Daeron Targaryen (Cersei's son) x Margaery Tyrell, Viserys Targaryen x Allyria Dayne, Rhaella Targaryen x Bonifer Hasty, Rhaegar x Lyanna (past, since Lyanna is dead), Eddard Stark x Catelyn Tully, Robb Stark x Val (Mance Ryder's sister-in-law)...there are several minor ones, but I think that is enough.**

 **Now to the story itself : I know the Greyjoy Rebellion took place in a different year, but I changed this for the purpose of this story. There is also no annullment for Rhaegar and Elia's marriage like in the show. Rhaegar basically set Elia aside and bribed the High Septon to allow his marriage with Cersei. He also married Lyanna, but only under the Faith of the Old Gods, which makes Jon's status rather questionable. It is a bit complicated, but Rhaegar considers him his trueborn son. Aegon is naturally his heir and Rhaegar actually believes him to be the promised prince and not Jon, though he still loves Jon like his other children. Rhaegar's and Cersei's marriage was a political arrangement. Cersei in this story is even more miserable than with King Robert, though Rhaegar is not violent towards her. He mostly ignores her which kinda pisses her off. Still, they have two children: Prince Daeron and Princess Deana which were born at the end of AC 284. This story follows pretty much the book canon ages for the rest of the characters.**

 **Now an overview over the houses:**

 ** **House Stark: Ned is Lord Winterfell and married to Cat. They have the same children as in canon. Ned was pardoned because his sister was Lyanna Stark and a lot of people begrudge him for that. His and Rhaegar's relationship is compliacted. Ned wasn't there when Lyanna died and thinks Rhaegar basically seduced her. However, he keeps the peace for Jon's sake. And Benjen didn't join the Night's Watch. He is a Lord.****

 ** **House Tully: Hoster Tully was executed for treason. Edmure spent his life as a hostage and the Blackfish ruled the Riverlands' on his behalf. Cat is married to Ned. Lysa Tully was first wed to Jon Arryn and later to Jaime Lannister. She comitted suicide, though some people claim Tywin wanted to get rid of her due to her lack of fertility.****

 ** ** ** **House Baratheon: Pretty much extinct. Robert was killed in battle (not in single combat by Rhaegar). Stannis was killed during the siege of Storm's End. Renly was taken captive and raised as a hostage. Mya Stone (Robert's bastard daughter) is also alive and kicking.********

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **House Lannister: Tywin is not Hand of the King, but still alive and kicking. Cersei is married to Rhaegar. Jaime left the Kingsguard and is heir to the Westerlands. He was first wed to Lysa and has a single daughter with her named Joanna Lannister, who is a year younger than Daenerys. Their marriage was horrible. However, Jaime ditched Cersei after choosing Rhaegar over him. He is finished with her. He remarried recently. Tyrion still wed Tysha, though Tywin never accepted the marriage and disinherited Tyrion for it. The only reason she wasn't raped and murdered was, because Jaime stood up for Tyrion. They have a daughter named Lanna Hill.****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **House Arryn: Jon Arryn was pardoned, but died a shortly after the rebellion. Some people think he was murdered by the Targaryens, but nobody is sure about it. His heir was Harrold Hardyng who was raised by Lord Royce of Runestone, who is also Lord Protector of the Vale.********************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **House Greyjoy: Balon is still Lord of the Iron Islands. His sons died like in the books, which makes Theon his heir. Theon didn't grow up as a hostage in this story and he wasn't captured during the recent rebellion. He disappeared and only his sister Asha (Yara in the show) was taken hostage.****************************************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **House Tyrell: Pretty much the same as in the books, but Marge has two more brothers that the show omitted: Willas and Garlan.********************************************************************************************************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **House Martell: like in the books, meaning Doran's heir is Princess Arianne Martell. He also has another son named Quentyn Martell. Arianne is already married.****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	2. Rhaenys

**Rheanys**

The Princess' tourney they called it, though Rheanys knew how much Daenerys hated the name. It was her grandmother's idea to hold a tourney for Daenerys' hand in marriage to appease Queen Cersei's complaints that the King showed too much favouritism towards his second son. Year after year the Queen had asked her father the King to wed Daenerys to her only son Daeron and every time he refused. Through the tourney not even Cersei Lannister could say that her son didn't get a fair chance to prove himself.

Jon will win this, she was sure and decided to enjoy every minute of it. She held no particular grudge against Daeron, but his mother. As a child Rhaenys even tried to win her favour, but now she saw the Queen as nothing more than a competitor, a woman who stole her mother's rightful place. Jon's mother tried the same, but she died and Rhaenys saw not much use in hating a ghost when the really enemy was still breathing.

The air was brimming with excitement. It was the first tourney of the year and the King spared no cost to make it as splendid as possible. Yet the tourney was not only staged to find Daenerys' husband, but also meant to celebrate her father's long reign.

By now the fields outside of King's Landing were covered in brightly-coloured tents, banners and pavilions. From all over the Seven Kingdoms the great lords and ladies came to lick her father's boots, but that was the way of the world. The King sat on top while the others tried to win his favour.

The weather was also promising. Above them stretched and endless blue sky. It looked as if a silken cloth had been spread above their heads. Even the heat was dimmed by the cool breeze coming from the Kingswood.

Rhaenys was seated a little below her father and his Queen. Above them rose the banners of the three houses, Targaryen, Lannister and Martell joined as one. In truth it was nothing more than an illusion of false peace the King wanted to portray to the world.

Seated with her were her Lady Mother, her cousin Princess Arianne of Dorne, and a dozen of Dornish courtiers. Lady Dayne, Uncle Viserys' wife was among them, her young son placed in her lap and her daughter tying to poke her head over the balustrade to get a better look at the tiltyard.

Aegon, who was seated next to Viserys, was the second rooster in a flock of hens. Even Lady Arianne's husband, Lord Yronwood wasn't there to join them. He was forced to remain in Dorne to attend to an important matter.

Arianne didn't seem to care and even her full belly didn't seem to cause her discomfort. Two children she had born in the last two years. Once a boy and once a girl, but both of them died a week after they were born. My husband's seed is weak, she had japed with Rhaenys after her second pregnancy, but Rhaenys wasn't fooled by her smiling façade and prayed that this child may live a long and happy life.

"Who is riding on Prince Quentyn's behalf?" Princess Deana inquired and pulled on Daenerys' arm. As a Lannister she should be seated with her Lannister relatives, but only Lord Kevan Lannister, who also served as Master of Coins, and Lord Tyrion Lannister came to attend the tourney. Thus her younger sister asked to be seated with them.

"Ser Gerris Drinkwater…an old friend of his," Princess Arianne answered quickly. "My Uncle Oberyn suggested Obara, but my father was against it. 'Can't have a woman fight on my brother's behalf' my father said."

"Jon will defeat him," Rhaenys replied and picked a grape from the nearby table. "Your father should finally give up and allow Quent to marry his Yronwood girl."

Arianne sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"My father thinks one marriage with house Yronwood is enough. I told Quent to run off with her, but you know my brother. He is too dutiful to do something like that."

"That is Quent for you…always doing the right thing and making himself miserable," Aegon added and met her gaze. Rheanys felt the urge to kick him. It was seldom enough that their Lady Mother was here seated with them where she belonged. Like always, her mother observed everything with silence, her gaunt face hidden behind a large fan made of peacock feathers. Her sickness had only worsened over the last years, but she was still here, alive and breathing. That was all that counted to Rhaenys.

"Speaking of brides," Daenerys remarked and gave Aegon a knowing smile. "Why did you not invie Lady Margaery to sit with us?"

"I forgot to ask," Aegon replied and shrugged his shoulders. "I shall speak to her later."

"I hope so, my unruly son," their Lady mother Princess Elia remarked, a faint smile curling on her pale lips. "Lady Alerie informed me that you neglected to answer Lady Margaery' letters."

Aegon huffed.

"You know me, Lady Mother. I am not a bleeding poet. I don't know what to write to her."

"I suppose I could help you with this problem, my son," their Lady Mother replied and jerked her head at the tiltyard. "The first tilt is on. I can already feel the rattling of the horse hooves in my old bones."

"You are not old, lady mother," Aegon countered.

Their Lady Mother chuckled softly and the horns sounded, announcing the beginning of the first match.

Promptly, the banners of House Redwyne and House Targaryen were raised, though it was her brother Prince Daeron who opened the tourney.

He donned gilded armour, a crimson cloak fluttering behind him as he rode unto the tiltyard.

"Daeron is riding, isn't he?" Princess Daena inquired gently.

"Aye," Daenerys confirmed and brushed her hand through Princess Deana's golden curls. "Your brother looks splendid."

"My Lady Mother says that Daeron looks always splendid," Princess Deana whispered. Rheanys couldn't deny his beauty, but a win for Daeron would mean a win for Queen Cersei.

Daenerys' answer was drowned out by the sounding horn, before the two competitors charged forth to meet each other in battle. Whirled-up dust blurred the world before them and the lances broke. Yet this was only the first run. Only by the third run Daeron finally managed to throw Lord Redwyne's son from his saddle.

"Your brother defeated Ser Dobber," Princess Arianne whispered into Princess Deana's ears. "Another failed suitor for Princess Daenerys."

"The Seven be blessed," Daenerys whispered and chuckled lightly.

"Jon is next," Viserys added sipped from his cup of wine. "Though it is a sad thing that none of the Starks came to pay witness to this grand event."

"A sad thing indeed," Lady Dayne agreed. "Is it true? They King invited them, but Lord Stark refused."

"It is true," Rheanys replied and lowered her voice, least her father heard them. "It seems Lord Stark holds not much love for tourneys or better said his grudge is keeping him in the North. Father was most displeased."

"Jon was also disappointed," Princess Deana whispered.

"Well, even more reason for Jon to win," Rhaenys replied. "I heard father intends to wed Daeron to Sansa Stark…to heal the wounds of the past."

"I see," Daenerys said and turned around to look at the Queen and the King. Her father the King looked pale, though the Grand Maester assured them that he had fully recovered. He is strong, she assured herself. And he will live for many more years. "But I fear a marriage won't be enough to achieve such a feat."

Truer words were never spoken, Rhaenys thought as the banners were raised anew. One of the two banners showed the sun of House Martell, though it was not Quentyn who rode, but his friend the loyal Ser Gerris Drinkwater. He even wore the Martell colours.

Uncle Doran is too ambitious for his own good, Rheanys thought and lifted her head to get a glimpse at Jon. This is just embarrassing. Quent should have refused him.

Jon was garbed in black armour, a crimson cloak fluttering behind him as he drove his horse forward, towards his enemy. Aegon had been riding since he left his cradle, but nobody could deny that Jon was lacking in skill, though he always preferred the sword over the lance.

Probably another reason Queen Cersei approved of the jousting competition, Rhaenys thought and smiled when Ser Gerris ended up kissing the dust.

Good work, little brother, she thought and smiled at the Queen. It took Daeron three rounds to unhorse his enemy. Jon did it in one round. That must hurt.

One match after another followed as the competitors fought for her Aunt's hand in marriage. It were too many and at times Rhaenys occupied herself with her fan. Only when Jon and Daeron rode did the jousting match have her full attention. Princess Daenerys, Princess Deana and Lady Dayne's daughter Rhaella were different. They watched the spectacle like excited children. They cheered and clapped. They laughed and stacked bets against each another. Aegon, always a smile on his lips, lost several gold dragons on that day.

Not that Aegon seemed to care. He was seldom wasteful, he was in a good mood. Their Lady Mother was here and Jon riding splendidly. The Queen will pay for what she did to them.

Rheanys had always known that she would wed another man chosen by her father, but she saw no reason to pursue her love for Aegon while she was still unwed.

What right did the Queen have to sell her secrets to the world?"

"Rhaenys!" Rhae exclaimed excitedly. "Jon's riding again. This one is the second-last match, right?"

"Aye, sweetling," she confirmed and patted her braided hair. "Jon needs to win against Ronald Waynwood and then he will ride against Daeron."

"My brother did well," Deana added softly. "His first match wasn't good, but he will do his best to make our mother proud."

"Indeed," Daenerys confirmed hesitatingly and squeezed the Princess' hand. Her face spoke more than thousand words. Daeron cannot be allowed to win.

Again the competitors charged at each other. Jon's lance met Ser Ronald's shield and shattered into thousand pieces while his competitor's lance missed Jon's shield by a mere inch. The next time, Jon proved quicker and the top of his lance found its way to Ser Ronald's chest. Like a man too deep in his cups the man tumbled from his horse and hit the ground. It took a long while before he was able to get back to his feet and her brother even climbed from his horse to help him back to his squires.

It was no surprise to her that the crowd cheered for her brother. They always loved deeds of chivalry.

Sadly, there were few people like her brother.

After grounds had been cleared for the last round, the King rose to his feet and praised the other riders for their valour. The Queen Mother spoke as well, her speech was more than brief. Her grandmother never liked to bask in the limelight. That she even came here surprised Rhaenys and made her wonder where she will choose to live once Aegon's takes Dragonstone as his seat.

At last, and for the first time in this tourney, the twin banners of House Targaryen were raised.

Jon and Daeron looked like twins as Daeron had changed into black armour for his last match, though Daeron had the Lannister looks and Jon the Stark looks. It was a match Prince against Prince, a winged lion against a winged wolf. Truly, a fiery combination.

Bets were stacked and whispering filled the air as their brothers brought their horses into position.

The horns blew, once, twice and trice, before the thunder of horse hooves filled their ears and made gallery rattle.

Yet even Rhaenys felt tense as the riders charged at each other, leaving only dust in their wake.

The lances met, splintered, but both riders remained seated. The crowd cheered, but Rhaenys hoped for a true win.

Do not disappoint me, little brother. I bet several hundred cold coins on your win, she thought and glanced over to the ugly little dwarf that was the Queen's brother. He bet several hundred gold coins on Daeron's behalf, though she knew he only did so because the Queen wished for it. Lord Kevan voiced his protest and the Queen promptly dubbed him a "stingy old fool".

The second run proved more exciting. Jon hit Daeron's shield while Daeron's lance hit the thin air next to Jon's shoulder.

A third time the princes charged at each other, the air so thick one could have cut it with a knife.

Jon's lance stood firm and strong as he drove his horse forward, like one of her Uncle Oberyn's priced steeds. He never held much love for Lyanna Stark's son, but he would surely admire her brother's courage.

Accompanied by a rattling sound the lances splintered into small shards, fluttering to the ground like leaves in the wind. Daeron was thrown backwards, his shield torn to pieces, before he hit the shorn grass. He whimpered and she noticed Princess Deana's fearful look.

"Is my brother well?" she inquired quickly, but even Rheanys lacked an appropriate answer.

All they could do was watch as the Maester took a look at the swaying Prince, before he was led away, presumably to a quiet place where he can be examined.

It was done. Jon had won the day, his bride and her bet. And most importantly, Queen lost this game.

"Well done!" Aegon exclaimed and clapped his hands. "Well done!"

Rheanys could only agree and watched with warm satisfaction as her little brother placed the white flower crown atop their Aunt's head.

Yet she couldn't help but to notice a hint of sadness in his purple gaze.

Aegon will never crown me Queen of Love and Beauty.

The feast was a grand event, but Rheanys held little interest in it. This was her brother's day and she wanted to make use of this moment to speak to Aegon.

She found him in company of his friends, noblemen hailing from Dorne and the Reach.

"Aegon," she greeted them and dipped her head. "My lords. May I speak alone with my brother?"

They obeyed without protest and fluttered away like a swarm of butterflies.

"Sweet sister," he returned her greeting and smiled warmly. What brings you here?"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him aside, towards the forest. The Queen's spies may be damned, but she had every right to speak with her brother.

"Stop it once and for all!" she chided him and feigned disapproval. "Your smouldering glances are driving me mad."

His smile only brightened at her admission and he made an attempt to take her hand, but she pulled it away.

"The same goes for you and your Dornish dresses," he admitted and stepped closer, his warm breath tickling her cheek. "They are terribly distracting…I just want," he continued, but she silenced his mouth with a kiss.

It was foolish to fight against this.

Aegon didn't even question her actions and returned her kiss, only to press her to a nearby tree. Theirs was a quick coupling, the cold night air gracing their naked skin.

Rheanys's heart still pounded violently when they were done.

The familiar feeling of shame made her heart clench. She was betrothed to a man she hardly knew to ease the wounds the last rebellion left on the Seven Kingdoms. Lord Edmure had no reason to love her.

His father Lord Hoster Tully was executed as a traitor and spent half his life as a hostage.

"We could run away," he suggested jestingly. "I always wanted to see Essos?"

"Don't be silly, Egg!" she chided him and slapped his shoulder in a playful manner. "That will never be. You will do your duty and I will do mine. Now we must return and play our parts."

"As you wish, sweet sister."

…


End file.
